doujinpediafandomcom-20200214-history
Naga
Naga (full title: The Prime Woodland Naga Vicar of Resolution, Divinely Chosen Proselyte of the Great Azure Dragon and Heaven of the East) is a character of Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi. He appears on a few pages in Chapter 7 while Bell was on the moon. He is an original character made by Seiryuga. Story To be added. When Bell went to the moon along with GIR for a mission she took of her space suit so she could move more freely. After she had activated the machine she noticed the suits were gone. She sits and thinks out loud about how she doesn't have real friends. Naga then comes to her thinking she could use a friend. Naga mentioned how strange GIR is and suddenly Bell attacked him. After that, they talked briefly until GIR threw a rock at Naga's head, which revealed that he is in fact intangible, as the rock went straight through him. Because of this, Bell now thinks that he is a ghost and is afraid of him, but he claims that he is not. Naga then gave her the space suits and Bell quickly left. He later appears once again observing the fight between Blossom, Buttercup, Bell, GIR and Samantha. He and Dee Dee asked Grim to do something for them, something they all want. Although the intentions aren't clear, he goes to Bell and asks her to follow him. Personality Although there hasn't been much seen of him, Naga is a good minded person. When Bell was alone on the moon he offered her his company, and although he was rejected by her at first he stays calm and eventually manages to calm her down. Possibly not knowing Bell's origin he still is kind to her. And even when he talks with Grim he shows great respect for his kind, but has to think about the world too. Appearance Naga has a white, but not pale, skin. His eyes are silver of color, similar to Bell's eyes. He has long black hair, tied up with a red band, into a ponytail. A bang of his black hair covers his right eye. And he is the same height as most children characters in the comic. Naga wears a Chinese-looking costume. He has a white shirt with long sleeves with a golden line on the right from the middle of his shirt with smaller golden clips over it. His shirt has a cloth underneath it which covers most of the front of his leg, and reaches to his ankles. He wears a red scarf as a belt. He wears black baggy pants with black shoes. One of the most remarkable things on his outfit are the golden shoulder plates that are in the shape of a dragon. The head plate is on his left shoulder while its tail is on the right shoulder. Underneath the one on his right shoulder he also has a red cloth. Powers and Abilities When Bell and Naga first meet at the moon it is soon discovered that he isn't a regular person. For starters he doesn't have to wear a helmet or suit, and thus can live without oxygen. Also when GIR threw a rock at his head, it went right through him, hinting that he might be a ghost, as assumed by Bell. However in Chapter 10 it was seen that he is a person who has access to the Underworld. He seems to know both Dee Dee and Grim very well, and might have supernatural powers. Trivia *It is unknown if Naga is a ghost or another species, as he has relations to both angels and the Grim Reaper. It is possible that Naga is more of a Divine Being/Spirit or Divine Aspect, or Higher Deity rather then just a regular spirit. *Naga is an original character made by Seiryuga. *Naga is the first OC that isn't a villain. Subject of this character see: Naga/Gallery. Category:Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi Category:Original character Category:Alien Category:Helper Category:Possible new Characters